


Justified

by InevitableBladders (TheTimelessChild0)



Series: America's Bladder [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Urination, bladdershy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/InevitableBladders
Summary: Steve confronts his polar opposite.
Series: America's Bladder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649515
Kudos: 17





	Justified

The meeting had been long. Particularly for Tony, who’d brought a thermos full of coffee because, according to him, “the sun rises late in the winter for a reason,” He stepped towards the bathroom, noticing an “out of order” sign. 

“Shit!” he blurted out. 

“Language,” Steve scolded. “There’s another one just around the corner,” he assured the billionaire. 

Tony obediently followed the soldier, and found that he was right. Thankfully. 

“How did you know that?” Tony asked, curiously. 

“Fury gave me a tour after I woke up,” he explained. 

“A tour of  _ bathrooms _ ?” Stark raised an eyebrow, restraining a chuckle.

“And everything else, obviously,” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, there is  _ definitely  _ a story there,” Tony jittered with excitement. And because he needed to pee. “Yeah, and  _ you’re _ not hearing it,” Steve shut him down grumpily, and followed him inside. 

“I thought you said you didn’t need to go,” the genius remarked, unzipping in front of the urinal. 

“That was before the meeting. This is after,” Steve shrugged, entering a stall. 

_ Ah.  _ Tony thought he’d figured out what was up. That is, until the man behind the door began urinating. 

“They had urinals in the 40s right?” Tony questioned, frowning. 

Steve’s stream sputtered as he was spoken to. 

“Stark, don’t talk! Please.” he requested. Tony raised his eyebrows at his co-worker’s insistence. 

Steve washed his hands efficiently and started marching out of the bathroom. 

“Wait. You still haven’t answered my question,” Tony protested, shaking his hands dry. 

Cap felt himself blush slightly at the reminder. He so did not want to talk about this. Certainly not with a Stark. 

“I don’t know how  _ anyone _ can use those. Bunch of guys standing there with their dicks out,” Steve scoffed. 

“Where did you go to training camp again? YMCA?” Tony teased. 

“No. That was different,” he stated firmly. 

“Really. In what way exactly?” Tony lifted a sceptical eyebrow.

“This was before the super serum. I couldn’t breathe half the time, let alone run. I was late for everything. It didn’t matter to anyone  _ why _ ,” Steve explained. 

“Seriously? Every day?” Stark asked, incredulous. 

“Yep,” Rogers said stiffly. 

  
“Christ, I’m so sorry I made fun of you. No judgement. You do you,” Tony patted his back in sympathy. 

“Thanks,” Steve said, semi-sarcastically. 

“You know, you remind me a lot of your dad,” he noted. 

“Really? In what way?” Tony smiled, flattered. 

“He would do or say something stupid, and apologise in retrospect,” Steve smirked. 

“Oh.” 

“Apology accepted,” Cap said sincerely.

The End.


End file.
